Web conferencing services allow conferencing events such as meetings, training events, lectures, presentations, and the like to be shared among local and remote participants. A video feed of the local participants is often captured at the conference event site and sent to one or more remote computers by which the remote participants can view the video feed and participate in the conference event.
It is often difficult for the remote participants to know who is in a meeting room and, of those in the meeting room, who is who, without a round of introductions from the local participants. If a remote participant joins the event late or otherwise misses the introductions, the remote participant is left at a disadvantage by not knowing who the local participants are in the meeting room. This can significantly detract from the effectiveness of the conference event and minimize the remote participant's ability to contribute. This problem is not as significant in the reverse direction since a participant joining a conference event remotely is usually uniquely identified in a conference roster, such as by a session initiation protocol (“SIP”) uniform resource identifier (“URI”). There is no such current mechanism to identify local conference event participants, since local participants often do not join the online portion.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.